List of Archived Miiverse Posts
There's now a tutorial video with a demo of the archiving process. Please give it a watch! Also: even if you don't feel up to the process of saving posts, you can still contribute by posting links to Miiverse posts you’d like to be archived. Please place however many links you would like in the appropriate sections on this page, and we will make a copy of them, including all the comments (unlike what Nintendo will be providing) before Miiverse shuts down and upload them to the wiki. They will be saved as PDFs, with all of the comments visible (so no hidden spoilers, unfortunately) Unfortunately, 1000-comment posts (or any posts with between 500 and 1000 comments) are too difficult for me to save, so please find some other way to save them if you still want an archival copy. You are still welcome to upload any PDF archives you create from those posts here to the wiki if you save them yourself. Keep in mind that PDFs on the wiki must be under 10 MB in size, so you will very likely have to break 1000-comment threads into smaller chunks for them to be able to be uploaded. Just click the arrow next to the edit button at the top right of the page, and choose the Classic Editor in the drop-down list. Then post the links like this, with the URL between two square brackets and with a name right after the URL and separated by a space. * Saving Miiverse Posts (by Nintendoer) It will show up like this: * Saving Miiverse Posts (by Nintendoer) If the link is green, that means it has been successfully saved as a PDF and uploaded to the wiki. If you are interested in saving the posts as PDFs yourself, see the video at the top of the page. Chat Posts Any chat posts you want to preserve other than those already listed on List of ZNG Chat Posts can go in this section (so, not Ed™'s, but others). Courtnay * Eeee-Money * * Pre-redesign chat that reached a thousand comments (by Eeee-Money) Maguire * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Chat Post 20 (by Maguire) Meagan * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Issi's Chat * Issi's Chat 2 * Issi's Chat 3 * Issi's Chat 4 * Issi's Chat 5 * Issi's Chat 6 * Issi's Chat 7 * Issi's Chat 8 * Issi's Chat 9 * Issi's Chat 10 * Issi's Chat 11 * Snap's Chat * Snap Chat 2 * Snap Chat 3 * Snap Chat 4 * Snap Chat 5 * Snap Chat 6 * Snap Chat 7 Others * 1st link goes here * 2nd * Etc. Logs Any logs not already listed on List of Logs Made by ZNG Members. Eeee-Money * * * * * * Elzonire * * Justin86 * * * * Other * 1st link goes here * 2nd * Etc. Discussions/Impressions/Thoughts/Other Any other Miiverse post you want to be preserved with comments here on the wiki. Brandon All posts with comments have been saved by Ray, who will upload them to the wiki at a later date. Courtnay Xenoblades * * * * * Other * * * * * * * * * * (links to be added by Eeee-Money) Eeee-Money Pokémon * * * Super Mario Maker * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Nintendoer also plans on adding some of my individual levels, too... there are 200 of them between the 2 accounts, so it'd take a while to list them all here, but feel free to try anyways if Nintendoer doesn't get to it) Tomodachi Life * * (still open) * * XenobladeX * * * * * Zelda * * * * * * * Other * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (that's all the ones with 20 or more comments for now, besides Super Mario Maker courses... still feel free to add any others worth saving though) Elzonire * * * * * * * * * Justin86 * * * * * * * Knight * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Matthew Has archived all his posts with comments, and will upload these to the wiki at a later date. Nintendoer Currently saved all his own posts w/comments, and will upload these to the wiki at a later date. Ray * * * * * * * * Ryan * * * * * Stagger * * * All of Stagger's posts with comments from 2016 to the present have been saved by Ray and will be uploaded at a later date. Nintendoer is saving Stagger's posts from 2013 through the end of 2015. RG✩Zaria *cover drawing (by Zaria) *Hippie Drawing (by Zaria) *Do you know where Shulk is? (by Zaria) *Shrek 2 Spoof (by Zaria) *Nintendo article featured post (by Zaria) *Pauline (by Zaria) *Weird Shulk chat) Others * Other Resources For Archiving * GNU wget: https://www.gnu.org/software/wget/, a command-line tool for recursive web page downloading. * iMacros: https://imacros.net/overview/data-extraction/, a browser extension for automating browser tasks such as downloading web pages. * archiveteam page on Miiverse archiving status: http://www.archiveteam.org/index.php?title=Miiverse